Dragon Travel
Dragon Travel makes travelling to and from different places more interesting by riding on the back of a Dragon! Using Dragon Travel Any player of at least "Builder" rank can use a Dragon Travel sign to mount a dragon and travel to a configured destination. In order to create your own Flight paths, Stations, destinations and signs you must be at least "Veteran" rank. Stations & Destinations Lets first clear something up: When travelling, you travel from stations to destinations and never from station to station. Stations and destinations are two different things. Stations Stations are locations, which when the option UseStations is enabled, are the only places players can mount dragons. For creating a station, we simply do: /dt setstat 'name' , after that, a glowstone is under us and a message in the chat appears, saying that the station was created successfully. In the configuration you can set how big a station should be, read configuration options. You can remove stations with /dt remstat 'name'. You can create signs on stations, so players only have to right click them in order to travel to a destination. Destinations Destinations are locations, which players can travel to. You can create a destination using the command: /dt setdest 'name'. This will spawn a glowstone under you and a message appears in the chat, saying that the destination was created successfully. You can remove destinations with /dt remdest 'name' . Types of Travel The plugin DragonTravel offers players different types of travel to different locations. Every way of travel has its own permission-node, so admins can easily limit a player's access to the different types of travel! ---- There are the following types of travel: #Travel to a destination #Travel to a Player #Travel to coordinates #Travel to your home-point #Flights ---- 1. Travel to a destination This is the basic type of travel and similar to the well-known "warping" to a location which has been set by an admin earlier, but with much more RPG-feeling in it. Admins can set a destination (location players can later travel to) by using the command /dt setdest 'name' . Players can then travel to this location by using the command /dt travel 'name' . 2. Travel to a Player This is a type of travel which is similar to the well-known "teleporting" to a player, but again DragonTravel allows you to do that with much more RPG-feeling than in normal Teleport-plugins. Players can use /dt ptravel 'playername' to travel to a player by dragon. 3. Travel to coordinates This type of travel given a player the possibility to travel to any coordinates he likes to by using the command /dt ctravel 'x' 'y' 'z' . 4. Travel to your home-point This type of travel is similar to the well-known command /home, but once again it has a much better RPG-feeling when travelling to your home than simply teleporting there. Players can set their home-point by using the command /dt sethome and later travel there by using the command /dt home. 5. Flights This type of travel is a completely new one it gives server-admins great new possibilities! Admins can create "flights" and determine the path the dragon will following when a player starts this flight. By using this, admins can create tours along a pre-defined path which can for example be used to show new players the server's map in an epic way! A Manual on how to handle flights can be found Flights This type of travel is the newest one and was added in the first release.version 1.0! Admins can create "flights" and determine the path the dragon will following when a player starts this flight. By using this, admins can create tours along a pre-defined path which can for example be used to show new players the server's map in an epic way! How to set up a flight To create a flight, you simply uses the command /dt createflight 'name' . This creates the flight and switches you into the flight-edit-mode. After that, you can add waypoints to the flight's path by either right-clicking the blocks at the waypoints with a bowl or by using the command /dt setwp. If you set a waypoint at the wrong location, simply use /dt remlastwp to remove the last waypoint you set. Simply create a path and type /dt saveflight when finished to save the flight into the database. How to start a flight To get a list of all available flights, players with the permission dt.flight simply use the command /dt flightlist. To start a flight, players simply use the command /dt flight 'name' or right-click a flight-sign. They will then be mounted onto a dragon automatically and will travel along the flight's path. When they reach the last waypoint, they are automatically dismounted and the dragon disappears. Commands Destinations: /dt setdest destination-name: Sets a new destination permission: "dt.waypoint" /dt remdest destination-name: Removes a destination permission: "dt.waypoint" /dt destlist: Gives you a list of all destinations in your current world. permission: "dt.travel" Stations: /dt setstat station-name: Sets a new station permission: "dt.setstat" /dt remstat station-name: Removes a station permission: "dt.remstat" /dt statlist: Gives you a list of all stations in your current world. permission: "dt.statlist" Travelling : /dt travel destiantion-name: brings you to the given destination permission: "dt.travel" /dt ctravel x,y,z: brings you to the given coordinates permission: "dt.ctravel" /dt ptravel playername: brings you to the given player permission: "dt.ptravel" Homes : /dt sethome: Sets the player's home-point to his current location. permission: "dt.home.set" /dt home: Starts a travel to the player's home-point. permission: "dt.home" Flights: /dt createflight flight-name: Creates a new flight with the given name and switches you into the flight-edit-mode. permission: "dt.createflight" /dt setwp: Sets the next waypoint for the flight's path. Same can be achieved by right-clicking a block with a bowl in your hand. permission: "dt.setwp" /dt remlastwp: Removes the waypoint you just set. permission: "dt.remwp" /dt saveflight: Saves the flight and its flight-path to the database and switches you out of the flight-edit-mode. permission: "dt.saveflight" /dt remflight flight-name: Removes the flight with the given name. permission: "dt.remflight" /dt flight flight-name: Starts a flight along the given flights' path. permission: "dt.flight" /dt flightlist: Gives you a list of all available flights. permission: "dt.flightlist" Miscellaneous : /dt ptoggle: Toggles whether you allow other players to travel to you using the command "/dt ptravel" permission: "dt.ptoggle" /dt statdragon: Creates a stationary dragon permission: "dt.statdragon" /dt remdragons: Removes all nearby dragons which do not have players mounted permission: "dt.remdragons" Signs There are three different types of signs which are all explained below. #Destination-signs #Travel-signs (signs at stations) #Flight-signs ---- Destination-signs When standing at a destination which has been set before, a player can place a sign with the following layout, to show other players there is a destination at that location. If the sign was created successfully, you will get a message in the chat saying so. In addition to that the "DragonTravel" on the sign turns golden and in the sign's third line, the name of the destination will appear which then makes the sign look like this: Travel-signs (signs at stations) If you are in the radius of a station (and got the permission "dt.signs"), you can create signs, which travels players automatically to the destination, which is written on the sign, when right clicking on it. To create such a travel-sign you must be in your station radius (which obviously reuqires stations to be actived in the config!) and then we write this: If the sign was created successfully, you will get a message in the chat saying so. In addition to that the "DragonTravel" on the sign turns golden. Example: This signs mounts the player (if he has the correct permissions and enough money) and brings him to the destination called "Spawn" which costs his 15 bucks. Flight-signs Flight-signs can be placed anywhere on your server, it doesn't matter if they are inside a station-radius or not. To create a flight-sign, simply create a sign using the following layout: When right-clicked, the sign automatically mounts the player onto a dragon and starts the flight along the flight's path. Due to the fact that the dragon will at first fly to the first waypoint, it is a good idea to place the sign next to it, but you can place it some thousand blocks away from it as well if you like to. :) Example: This will mount the player onto a dragon and start a flight along the path of the flight "Cydus".